dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Themyscira (DC Animated Universe)
Diana of Themyscira is the princess of the Amazons of Themyscira. She is also the superheroine known as Wonder Woman. Biography ''Justice League: Secret Origins Diana grew up as the princess of her people, beloved by everyone on the island. However, when "Man's World" came under attack by the Imperium, she proposed to Hippolyta that they send help. When Hippolyta refused to intervene, however, Diana still felt it was her duty to help. In the dead of night, Diana slipped into the Temple of Athena and took the goddess' magic armor. Urged on by the distress call of the Martian J'onn J'onzz, Diana left Themyscira and traveled to where she felt the summons originating. Diana arrived in the canyon along with Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Flash and took part in the battle there, even saving Hawkgirl's life from one of the fighter-crafts. She was instantly noticed for her beauty and revealing armor, most notably by Flash. However, she was also seen as merely a newcomer to fighting as a hero. Green Lantern even referred to her as the "rookie in the tiara." Diana joined the other six individuals to combat the Imperium, first joining Batman and J'onn to destroy one of the invaders' factories in Egypt. The attack seemingly resulted in Batman's demise, forcing Diana and J'onn to meet Green Lantern and Flash in Metropolis in order to rescue the captured Superman and Hawkgirl. However, they too were captured soon after. During the Imperium's torture of J'onn, Batman arrived, alive and well, to reverse the effects of the factory. Diana was freed of her bonds and punctured large holes in the building, letting the sunlight in to destroy the invaders. When the Imperium attempted to escape, Diana used her lasso to hold the ship down. After being hit by a laser cannon, Hawkgirl smashed her mace into the shuttle, buying time for Diana to regain control of the ship while the Thanagarian delivered the final blow. Due to her efforts on behalf of Earth during the invasion, Diana was invited aboard the Watchtower, and she took part in the formation of the Justice League alongside Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, and J'onn. Justice League: The Savage Time Some time later, Diana would witness the alteration of history at the hands of Vandal Savage, who influenced the events of World War II to his advantage. She traveled back in time with the rest of the League, sans Batman, to stop him. During this time, Diana met a man, Steve Trevor, who gave her her first taste of romance. After successfully stopping Savage and restoring the timeline, she visited an aged Trevor, who still remembered her as his "angel". Justice League: Starcrossed After nearly two years with the Justice League, Diana had come to trust and rely on each of the other members. So when Hawkgirl betrayed the League to the Thanagarian forces, Diana felt particularly let down. Diana was subdued by an electromagnetic energy beam, and then subsequently tied up with her own lasso. She was, however, responsible for freeing the captured League as well. When she and the League were forced to go underground after their escape to hide from the Thanagarians, Diana joined Batman, whom she knew to be Bruce Wayne. After saving a pair of civilians from falling debris, Diana and Wayne were forced to hide in an Indian restaurant. While there, they were forced to engage in a deep kiss in order to conceal their faces from the pursuing Thanagarians. After the League had successfully made their way to the Batcave beneath Gotham City, they were confronted by Hawkgirl, now known as Lieutenant Shayera Hol. Diana's bitterness toward her former ally was exceded only perhaps by John Stewart's, and Diana was more than prepared to deal harshly with the other woman. However, Shayera instead provided them with technical readouts for the Hyperspace Bypass Generator, which had been previously thought to be a shield generator to protect Earth from the Gordanians, as well as returning Stewart's power ring. Diana joined Superman and Green Lantern in infiltrating Commander Hro Talak's flagship in order to shut down the force-field surrounding the Hyperspace Bypass Generator. During her battle with the Thanagarians on-board the flagship, Diana stumbled across Shayera, who had been imprisoned for giving information to the League. Although still bitter about Shayera's betrayal, Diana released her. After the battle, Diana participated in the debate about what to do concerning Shayera's continued status in the League. Still angry, Diana remained against Shayera staying among them, likely even voting to expel her. Diana's grudge against Shayera would continue for some time. Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing ''To be added ''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis After Lex Luthor and Brainiac (DC Animated Universe) were defeated, the League reformed again, creating the Metro Tower and a new relationship started with the governments of the world in the aftermath of Project Cadmus. Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer During Darkseid's invasion of Earth, Diana was one of the many people who stood against him. She traveled to China along with Shining Knight, Vigilante, and Legion of Doom member Star Sapphire. During the battle, Diana was reunited with J'onn, who had in the past months married and taken up residence in the area. Diana was last seen chasing after the Legion of Doom with the rest of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Invulnerability *Super Hearing *Flight Equipment *Invisible Plane *Lasso of Truth *Bracelets of Submission Relationships *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Team leader. **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Teammate and love interest. **John Stewart/Green Lantern - Friend and teammate. **J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Friend and teammate. **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl - Friend and teammate. **Wally West/The Flash - Teammate. *Steve Trevor - Ally and former love interest. *Imperium - Enemy. *Hippolyta - Mother. *Darkseid - Enemy. *Fatal Five **Emerald Empress - Enemy; deceased. **Mano - Enemy; deceased. **Persuader - Enemy and attacker; deceased. **Tharok - Enemy; deceased. **Validus - Enemy; deceased. *Legion of Super-Heroes **Thomas Kallor/Star Boy - Rescuee and ally; deceased. **Brainiac 5 - Ally. **Saturn Girl - Ally. **Tyroc - Ally. **Chameleon Boy - Ally. **Dawnstar - Ally. **Shadow Lass - Ally. **Mon-El - Ally. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Animation (2 films) **Batman and Harley Quinn'' (Artwork) **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' - Susan Eisenberg *TV Movies (4 films) **''Secret Origins'' - Susan Eisenberg **''The Savage Time'' - Susan Eisenberg **''Starcrossed'' - Susan Eisenberg **''Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing'' - Susan Eisenberg Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Wonder Woman JL.png justice-league-secret-origins-screenshot.jpg Secret-Origins-Part-2-13.jpg|Wonder Woman saves Hawkgirl. Secret-Origins-Part-2-32-600x450.jpg Wonder Woman (Justice League)2.jpg|Wonder Woman meets Steve Trevor. Justice-League-Savage-Time-Part-Two-27.jpg Justice-League-01x26-Savage-Time-Part-3-16.jpg|Wonder Woman kisses Steve Trevor. Justice-League-Savage-Time-Part-Two-36.jpg Wonder Woman (Justice League).jpg Wonder Woman (Justice League)8.jpg|Wonder Woman frees Shayera. Bruce and Diana (Justice League3.jpg|Bruce and Diana disguised as civilians. WW.jpg|Dian is excommunicated from Themyscira. Diana Prince (Justice League Unlimited).jpg|Diana, Bruce, and John disguised as cowboys. Screen Shot 2014-03-12 at 12.40.59 PM.png|Wonder Woman and Batman. Batman and Wonder Woman (Justice League Unlimited)2.jpg Wonder Woman (Justice League Unlimited)4.jpg|Wonder Woman tries to pull Flash back from the Speed Force. Wonder Woman and Atomic Skull.png Wonder Woman block.png Wonder Woman (Justice League Unlimited)3.jpg|Diana meets J'onn again. Justice-league.jpg Wonder Woman design.gif|Character design. See Also *Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Justice League: Secret Origins Characters Category:Justice League: The Savage Time Characters Category:Justice League: Starcrossed Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Batman and Harley Quinn Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Amazonian Category:Warriors Category:Princesses Category:Love interest Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Flight